1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detachable coupling head for use with an electrical terminal detachable from the coupling head by inserting a tool into the coupling head.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional electrical terminal assembly that is configured to electrically couple transmission wires 10, 10′ and that includes a male coupling head 11, a tubular first electrical terminal 12, a female coupling head 21, a tubular second electrical terminal 22, and a positioning member 13. Each of the male and female coupling heads 11, 21 is configured as a sleeve that permits insertion of a respective one of the first and second electrical terminals 12, 22, and is formed with a resilient engaging arm 111, 211. The first electrical terminal 12 has a coupling end connected electrically to the transmission wire 10, and is inserted into the male coupling head 11. The first electrical terminal 12 has an annular outer surface formed with an annular engaging groove 121 and an annular positioning groove 122. The positioning member 13 is mounted on the male coupling head 11, and has opposite resilient positioning arms 131. When the first electrical terminal 12 is inserted into the male coupling head 11, the engaging arm 111 of the male coupling head 11 and the positioning arms 131 engage respectively the annular engaging groove 121 and the annular positioning groove 122 in the first electrical terminal 12, thereby positioning the first electrical terminal 12 in the male coupling head 11. The second electrical terminal 22 has a coupling end connected electrically to the transmission wire 10′, and an annular outer surface formed with an annular engaging groove 221. When the second electrical terminal 22 is inserted into the female coupling head 21, the engaging arm 211 of the female coupling head 21 engages the annular engaging groove 221, thereby positioning the second electrical terminal 22 in the female coupling head 21. Thereafter, an insertion end portion of the male coupling head 11 is inserted into the female coupling head 21. Hence, the first electrical terminal 12 is coupled electrically to the second electrical terminal 22.
In such a configuration, when separating the first electrical terminal 12 from the male coupling head 11, the positioning member 13 is removed from the male coupling head 11, and thereafter the engaging arm 111 of the male coupling head 11 is disengaged from the engaging groove 121 in the first electrical terminal 12 by means of a tool (not shown). However, it is difficult to separate the second electrical terminal 22 from the female coupling head 21. As a result, the engaging arm 211 of the female coupling head 21 may be damaged if the engaging arm 211 of the female coupling head 21 is disengaged forcedly from the engaging groove 221 in the second electrical terminal 22, thereby resulting in inconvenience during disassembly.